plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight Zombie
Knight Zombie is a zombie that appears in Dark Ages. His only special ability is to absorb a lot of damage. If Zombie Kings are present on the lawn, they will transform nearby Peasant Zombies into these zombies. Magnet-shrooms can steal his knight helm, and it degrades him into a standard commoner Peasant Zombie. Appearance The Knight Zombie wears a metal Knight Helmet with a small red feather to protect against threats. He also wears metal shoulder pads, unlike a standard Peasant. Rather than wearing a full knight gear, he wears instead a standard peasant outfit, which gives him an odd, half-knight, half-peasant appearance. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Basic His king appointed helm provides amazing protection from damage. Knight Zombie was just as surprised as anyone when Zombie King promoted him. He'd never say this out loud, but he's not sure he deserves the position. He's not sure he has what it takes to wear the armor. But like they say, "Fake it 'til you make it." Overview The Knight Zombie absorbs 89.5 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon 27, 54, 80 (when the helmet is destroyed) and 85 normal damage shots, before dying at 89.5 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Dark Ages: Nights 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 and Arthur's Challenge. Strategies General This zombie can be a big problem if you are not prepared. If you see the Knight Zombie on the seed selection screen, choose an instant kill, as it will instantly kill this zombie. Try to break all the graves near the plants, as these zombies can be summoned during a Necromancy. The Fume-shroom's Plant Food ability will help, as it greatly reduces the Knight Zombie's health and will push it back. Using the Fume-shroom's Plant Food ability in conjunction with the Sun Bean is quite effective for sun farming. If there are other zombies behind it with high health, such as the Buckethead Peasant, it may be useful to use a Hypno-shroom on it. Use the Sun Bean's Plant Food on it if you are low on sun. Any strong offensive plant, such as the Coconut Cannon or Citron will take it down quite easily. Using Magnet-shrooms can help a lot as they remove their helm, which will reduce his toughness drastically. When there are a lot of Knight Zombies, use Plant Food on a Magnet-shroom for removing each helm. Chili Beans can defeat it instantly when eaten. Hurrikales are extremely helpful in dealing with Knight Zombies, as it can push Knights and other threats away from your plants and back at the end of the lawn. Beware though, as Wizard Zombies can stay protected by stronger zombies. Using it with high-power plants is recommended. Arthur's Challenge In Arthur's Challenge, Knight Zombies, along with Zombie Kings, Jester Zombies, Dark Ages Gargantuars, and Wizard Zombies, are very dangerous in large numbers. These zombies are very troublesome and can cause a massive havoc on your lawn, making you lose the game. You must have a Cherry Bomb, a Fume-shroom, an Iceberg Lettuce, and their Imitater versions for your disposal. Gallery HAI 013.PNG|An ad featuring Knight Zombie and upcoming Dark Ages pre 2.4 update. Waiting for the next DA party.jpg|Knight Zombie in Dark Ages Party's preview. NightZombie.png|HD Knight Zombie. Knight zombie almanac.png|Almanac entry. Knight Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac Icon. WEIRDKNIGHT.PNG|A Knight Zombie with its helmet without its arm. Icon 8 - 2.4.png|Knight Zombie in the icon of v2.4. Screenshot 2014-08-25-13-17-31-1.png|Magnet-shroom attracting its knight helm. Pvz2 darkages jester teaser noendslateconv.jpg|Knight Zombie along with the Announcer Imp in the Dark Ages trailer. HD Horseman Knight Zombie.png|Knight Zombie riding a horse, also known as Cavalry Zombie (Chinese version only). Knight Stone Map.png|A stone with Knight Zombie's head on it on the Chinese Dark Ages Map. Jester Knight Map.png|Knight Zombie and Jester Zombie on the Chinese Dark Ages Map. Glowing Knight.jpg|A glowing Knight Zombie. Knight zombie giving sun.png|A Knight Zombie infected by the Sun Bean. Promoting.png|A Peasant Zombie becoming a Knight Zombie because of the Zombie King. Buttered Knight.jpg|A Buttered Knight Zombie. Dark armor3.png|Hypnotized Knight Zombie. Trivia *This is the only zombie in the Plants vs. Zombies series that has the first letter K, besides the Chinese zombies. *It has the headwear with the most health in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and is the second toughest in the series (only bested by the Giga-Football Zombie's Black Football Helmet). *It is the next zombie after the Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, and Camel Zombies which can degrade into a regular Zombie. *Its almanac entry makes a reference to Zombie King, despite Zombie King being released after Knight Zombie. *After its helmet gets knocked off, its shoulder armor inexplicably disappears. ** The shoulder armor is counted as part of the helmet, so it disappears with it when it becomes a Peasant Zombie. *Although it cannot survive an instant kill, it takes two hits for a hypnotized Gargantuar to kill a full health Knight Zombie. *Strangely, when a full health Knight Zombie eats a Chili Bean, its helmet will change appearance as it is broken to the third degrade. **This, the Conehead Zombie variants, Buckethead Zombie variants, Camel Zombies, and Blockhead Zombie have the same glitch. *It is the only normal headwear zombie that can appear in a level even though the lack of the seed selection screen appearance suggests it will not. *When a Zombie King promotes a Peasant Zombie without an arm, it becomes a Knight Zombie without an arm. This is the only time without hacking textures that a Headwear Zombie can have undamaged armor and also have no arm. *The Blockhead Zombie is the Frostbite Caves variant of this zombie. See also *Knight Helm *Zombie King *Magnet-shroom *Cavalry Zombie ru:Зомби со шлемом Category:Dark Ages Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Dark Ages Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with "Machined" Toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed